Let's stop before we fall in love again
by rYlle
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella doesn't remember much about her human life once she is turned but what if it all comes back to her? What if her feelings for Jacob resurface?


**A/N: I got the idea from the song _Let's stop before we fall in love_ like Hope Torture was with _You are the Sunshine of my life_. In this story Bella doesn't remember much from her human life since she turned into a vampire. She does remember people like her family, Jacob and the rest of the pack, James and Victoria. She also remembers some of the happenings in her life but they're just like chapter titles to her or head lines without the details. Like her feelings for Jacob. She said in Breaking Dawn that her feelings for Jacob were just human weaknesses. But what if it all comes back to her and she discovers that it's not? **

**Let's stop before we fall in love . . . again**

I was walking bare feet in the sand, my shoes discarded miles away. My feet wet below the knees when, occasionally, I stray near water. Good thing I wear a dress. I always wear a dress; Alice insists on it, and I know Edward loves it when I do. It makes me look more feminine, he said. Wasn't I feminine enough when I was human or was it because women don't usually wear pants during his time because I've never considered myself a tomboy? Or maybe I did/was, my human memories fail me, they're as vague as murky water.

The dress is white, reaching my knees and I find a smudge on the hem, another on the sleeves. I ran through the forest and came out with just _two_, two smudges. That's an improvement. I find it frustrating that I still can't be as graceful as the others. They can pretty much do everything, like hunting for one, without getting dirty. Well, _dirty_ is an understatement, they still look immaculate like they've never actually lifted a finger. While I still am a messy hunter – I still manage to get blood on my clothes and my hair gets caught in branches and things. Talk about a clumsy vampire.

Edward's out. He's hunting with the guys. It's like a once a month bachelor and bachelorette party thing except we, the girls, have to look after a baby. They've already gone for three days and they'll be back before dawn.

It's almost midnight and Nessie has long fallen asleep. I would've stayed up all night watching her in slumber but she's sleeping in Rosalie's room. Rosalie jumps at every chance she gets to be able to play mommy with Nessie. I let out a sigh; I could've been with Nessie right now, her soft little hands on my cheek while I watch her dreams unfold before me. Rosalie's really starting to get on my nerves. She actually locked me out.

I was supposed to go to Charlie's but I stopped halfway and end up wandering on the beach. He must be asleep by now and besides Sue must be with him. It's kind of weird seeing my father with someone. I've always seen him as the lone ranger type. The one who walks into the horizon and leaves the lady behind in search for another damsel in distress.

ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo

First beach. _First beach_, I mouthed with my sweet velvet voice. I'm in First Beach. I knew that but somehow it's just now that the thought sinks in and it kind of feels different suddenly. Suddenly, there are all these snippets of memories-_walking on this same beach, with smiles, hand in hand, and laughter, with the sun – _and emotions or feelings - _of security, giddiness, happiness, warmth, and . . .and something I couldn't point a finger on _. Like a sudden whip of wind, it rushed through me. It didn't linger. It slashed at me and was gone. I tried to conjure it up but the more I do the more it becomes unclear.

I sighted a log not far away and I was drawn to it. It was familiar. I sat on it. I suddenly remembered my shoes. They were designer doll shoes from a famous shoe line. I'd have to retrieve them on my way back. It was from Alice, she'd surely throw a fit if I lose them.

ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo - ppp - ooo

He's walking towards me with my shoes, I could see him clearly. I've sensed him miles away. He reached me and set my shoes before my feet, holding his breath. He settles on the other end of the log, looking at the darkness before him that is the ocean.

"Thanks." I say.

He just slightly nods his head still looking at the ocean. Something's bothering him, I could tell.

"I caught your scent in the woods." He finally said after a while. "What's up? How come you're here?"

"Rosalie locked me out. Nessie's sleeping at her room." It was easy to be honest with him.

"Stupid blond bitch," He remarked, "You could've used the window, you know, or break down the door." I couldn't stifle a laugh at that.

It took me a while to answer; I couldn't help laughing, remembering how I spent the last three days pacifying the two. They both want time with Nessie but they couldn't get along. I had to play referee because they were really going at it, bitching and throwing things at each other especially since Emmett's not around

"It's Rosalie we're talking about. It's not like she's not capable of looking after Nessie."

"But she's gone too far. You shouldn't let her push you around like that. Geez, Bella you're such a push over."

I punched him in the arm, maybe a little too much.

"Ouch!" his arm instantly bruised.

"Oh. I'm sorry." But his arm was already healing, fast, it turned blue to purple to yellowish and gone. It truly was amazing witnessing it first hand. I look at his back, he left the house with a mean wound on it, a courtesy by Rosalie Hale, but it was already gone too.

Rosalie threw a vase at him as he was leaving through the door. The other day, she almost threw the piano at Jake but I was quick enough to catch it before it hits him. It's Edward's; he'd be really upset if it was smashed to smithereens. It was a family heirloom.

Broken furniture and a constant ruckus is just some of the disadvantages of Jacob coming over the house but I think it's worth it. Jake actually breathes in life to that old place. He still is kind of like the sun, in a way.

Jake just rubbed the healed spot as he look back into the ocean. I, in turn looked too. The wind was slapping my face. I took a deep breath, and the saltwater scent momentarily stung my nose.

"Everything seems familiar."

"Yeah, we used to hang out here a lot." He responded and tapped the log. "And this used to be our tree."

"Our tree. . ." I repeated and like earlier I suddenly remembered some things. This is where he told me about the cold ones, about Edward." This is where you told me the stories . . . wait . . . I thought you weren't supposed to say those things to outsiders?"

"Well, yeah, but you seduced me."

I looked at him with disbelief, my eyes widened they would've popped out.

"I so did not."

"You so did too. You were batting those eyelashes at me. You should've seen yourself. You were such a flirt," he chuckled.

That is just unbelievable. I know I don't remember much but that is just so not me to flirt with a guy two years younger than me. But then, maybe I did.

Nobody knows me, then, better than Jake. Not even Edward.

"Jake, what was I like when I was human?"

"You were pretty much the same."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But, now. . . you're happier and calmer…peaceful, you know?"

"Happier," I nodded. "But something must have changed."

He bit his lower lip and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mmmm. . . I remember . . . you had a functioning circulatory system," he grins. "I remember . . . pink cheeks . . . brown eyes, warm . . . soft - And you didn't stink then."

"Hey, look who's talking?"

He just chuckled and looked down.

"You were beautiful." He suddenly adds.

Anyone would've said he was crazy. I've never looked better since I was changed. I look like a freaking European model except for the height- couldn't do anything about that. Odd that he'd find me more beautiful when I was human.

"Err, Thanks, I guess."


End file.
